StormWing Return
by DeathHurtsDoesn'tIt
Summary: A mysterious silver dragon is found injured in the northern sand territory. She comes from a secret place and desperately wants to return. The only problem; she's horribly injured, and can't travel on her own. With the help of a young nightwing, rainwing and and animus touched object, will she be able to get home? ENJOY
1. Chapter 1 Injury

StormWing Return; Part One

By; DeathHurtsDoesn'tIt

(Credit to my friend Jenny, for the Idea of a Storm dragon)

"What is it?" Destiny gasped, studying the odd, unconscious dragon on the ground. The little nightwing circled the mass of scales with intense curiosity. "No idea." Canary said, awestruck. "She's not a rainwing, or an icewing. I wonder if she's a hybrid, or maybe even animus cursed."

"Maybe, but she's really pretty, with those gold stripes on her wings. Ooh, and look, she's got metallic blue spots on her sides!" The two dragonets watched every pained movement that the larger dragon made. "What do you suppose happened?" Destiny looked at her rainwing friend. "I don't know, but you could try reading her mind." Canary suggested. "I'm trying, but her thoughts are all foggy!" Destiny whined.

"Hey, guys how about actually coming over and helping!" Peak roared. The skywing was struggling under the weight of her brother. Canary and Destiny hurried over to help. Canary hissed at peak and slipped Cliff's left arm and wing over her shoulder. The two smaller dragonets supported the other side of his body. He was injured. Not nearly as bad as the bigger, weirder dragon lying on the sandy earth behind them.

Cliff had a broken hind leg, horn, and possibly a few tail and rib bones. _He would've had to fall from an extremely high place to break so many bones_ , thought Canary. When they found him, he was a few feet away from the other dragon, whom had suffered far more damage. She had a broken jaw, and tail, Missing teeth, and worst of all, her wings were mangled so horribly, the poor dragon might not ever fly again.

"Once we get Cliff home, we…should come back for her." Destiny mumbled, gesturing to the silver dragon behind them.

Peak stopped abruptly, and Cliff moaned in pain. "Are you INSANE? For all we know, she could've ATTACKED MY BROTHER!" Peak snarled.

Destiny's eyes filled with hurt. _I would hate to be able to read Peak's thoughts_ , Canary shuddered at all the hurtful words that Peak often used when speaking to the little nightwing. "You really would." Whispered Destiny as if Canary had said it out loud. Canary's scales faded a light purple out of guilt, and hoped the dragonet could read the sympathy in her mind.

"Well we don't _know_ she did. And maybe we could get some answers if we talked to her. What if she was trying to catch him?" Canary offered. "She is not!" Destiny glared at Peak. Canary was used to the one-sided conversations dragons often had with Destiny.

"Let's just get back to the fort. Okay! No more stupid chit-chat." Answered the red dragonet.

Destiny was still upset by the time they reached the large sandstone building known as 'the fort'. The trio set Cliff down in the sand. Canary and Peak waited while Destiny went inside to get Sahara. Moments later, Destiny hurried out the huge wooden doors with a large sandwing. "Heavens! What in Pyrrhia happened?" Sahara gasped, eyeing the injured skywing dragonet. "We don't know. He needs help!" Destiny chirped. "Well, hurry then. Come in, come in!" the sandwing beckoned.

Canary and Destiny sat outside the room Cliff was resting in. Peak was by his side, still as a statue.

"Canary, I still think we should go help that other dragon. She was hurt bad." Destiny whispered. Canary thought, _but what are we going to do then? I know we can't just leave her out in the desert, but what could we possibly do?_ Destiny considered this for a moment. "We could bring her here."

 _Maybe. Okay, let's go. But we should probably get a cart or something first_ , Canary agreed. "Great, I'll steal one from the back." Destiny scurried off and out the doors.

They arrived back at the place where they'd found Cliff. The Silver dragon was gone. "Where is she?" Canary said, just as she noticed the tracks in the sand. They were leading west, toward the water's edge of the Kingdom of Sand. Canary lifted her neck higher and noticed a shiny speck in the distance. She didn't need to say so for the younger dragonet to follow her.

They caught up to the weird looking dragon and landed behind her. Canary cleared her throat "Umm, who- well, uh, who are you?"

Without turning around, the dragon lied down and whispered, "Lost." She gave a sad laugh. "Canary, she's really sad. I don't think she's the kind of dragon who'd attack a skywing dragonet for no reason." Destiny looked up at Canary hopefully.

"What's your name? What happened to you, and the skywing?" Canary stepped a bit closer. _I should try to be gentle_ , "You're injured, we could, um, help you. What's your name?"

"I am Cumulonimbus." She sighed " _This wasn't supposed to happen!"_ tears streamed over her silver snout. Her white fangs glittering in the moonslight.


	2. Chapter 2 anxiety

StormWing Return; Part Two

By; DeathHurtsDoesn'tIt

"That's an odd name." said Sahara, wringing the hot, wet cloth beneath her talons. Cumulonimbus winced as the sandwing pressed the rag on her tail.

"Yeah, I was thinking, that's sort of an icewing-sort of name, but she's not an Icewing. Or, like, well, I don't even know." Destiny frowned. Almost all the dragonets in the fort had come to sit by the entrance of the medic's room. The odd dragon hadn't said anything since she got to the fort. That didn't matter though, not when Destiny could read her thoughts. The silver dragon's thoughts were all pretty sad. Like; 'now I'll never get home' and 'at least the kingdom is safe' and even some, 'stupid skywings'.

Sahara had taken the stranger in without a second thought. That's what Sahara always did. If a dragon ever needed home, shelter, food, or care, she was always freely giving. Most of the dragonets at the fort were orphans and runaways, though a few were abandoned as hatchlings.

"Can we call you Nim? Just for short. Cause 'Cumulonimbus' is totally a mouthful!" Called one of the youngest sandwings. Destiny scanned the dragon's mind.

 _Nim_ , she thought with silent approval, though she held a blank expression on her face.

"Run along, little ones. This dragon has been through enough without all of you staring at her." Sahara scolded the crowd of small dragons. Destiny went to go find Canary.

She found the rainwing perched on a hammock near the roof of the dorm rooms. Canary's scales were rippling with green nervousness and blue curiosity.

"Well I can't wait to find out more about that weird dragon we found." Destiny smiled.

 _Don't call her weird, Des. It's rude_ , thought the now, red dragonet.

"Hypocrite. You thought it too." Destiny pouted. "Anyway. I wonder where she's from. Her scales are al weird. And they're not like, _icewing-silver_ , they're like, _gray silver_ , with blue _spots."_

"Well, yeah I'm curious. I just don't think anyone should be pestered by dragonets, especially when you have such horrible injuries." _Didn't you see how bad her wings were?_ Canary reasoned.

"Fine." Destiny said. _I'll just have to ask her myself_.

After sleeping hours began, the little nightwing waltzed into the medic's room where Nim was. Nim's head was buried in her talons. _This is all my fault. Mother will never know what happened to me. I'll never see Crystal again. Why couldn't I have just stayed awake?_ Nim thought.

"Who's Crystal?" Destiny piped. Nim's head shot up in alarm, and she hissed at the pain in her wings.

"Sorry!" whispered Destiny. "I didn't mean to intrude. You just seem so…Sad."

 _How did you-? Ah, you must be a night dragonet_. The shock in her internal voice was replaced by recognition.

"You've never seen a nightwing?" Whispered Destiny.

 _Not from this close_. Nim immediately started scolding herself for something.

"What are you?" Destiny pressed.

Destiny felt sudden fear shoot through Nim's mind. _Don't think it! Don't think it! Don't think it!_

"Sto-StormWing?" Said the black dragonet. _What is THAT_?

"No! Shush! You aren't supposed to know that word!" Hissed Nim.

"And, why not? It sounds pretty cool!" Destiny

 _Ugh! Troublous little dragon! You don't understand! Forget that word. Forget me_.

Destiny jumped a bit. She stood there, awed at the stormwing's desperation. She backed slowly toward the door. _This dragon had a secret. A big, insane, scary secret_.

 _You can't ever say that word. Ever_. Nim didn't look threatening, just sad, and scared, and hopeful.

Destiny hopped out of the cave quickly, sensing the anxiety that clawed inside Nim.


	3. Chapter 3 discovery

StormWing Return; Part Two

By; DeathHurtsDoesn'tIt

 _Holy Drizzle_! _What are the chances of a NIGHTWING BEING ON THIS SIDE OF THE CONTINENT? This is insane. She probably knows so much now_!

It was Cumulonimbus's job to guard the northeast perimeter of the Storm Kingdom. _No! Stop thinking about it! Are there other telepaths here? Or just that little one_? _What is wrong with me! I just gave up so many secrets. Oh, gosh. I'll never be let back into the Storm_.

Nim couldn't stop imagining the little nightwing telling dragons about the stormwings and then, curious dragons would go and try to find the kingdom. Maybe even _attack_ them.

 _Just, try to think about something else_ , she told herself. She started studying the walls of the room she was in. White, yellow, orange colors made up the walls. They all looked so… _Solid_. _Nothing like the clouds_. _Oh No. Please, please little nightwing, please don't be listening right now_.

Nim strained her ears. She could no-longer hear the breath and footsteps of the dragonet. _How far do nightwing powers reach?_ Cumulonimbus wished she'd studied the other tribes more thoroughly in school.

 _Um, okay think about what you know about the other kingdoms_. She thought about nightwings first, A few hundred years ago, they lived north of the continent, on a volcanic island. Then they lived in the rainforest, or was it the swamps? They had telepathy, and foresight, and telekinesis, or something. Nim couldn't recall the lessons on grounder tribes. Okay, what other tribes were there? Icewings, they were basically ice dragons that lived in an ice kingdom, and breathed ice, and for all Cumulonimbus cared they might as well eat ice too. Or would that make them cannibals?

 _Okay, now I just feel stupid_. She heard a muffled giggle from outside the room, down the hall. _Oh stars!_ _That little dragon is still listening_! _Maybe if I tell her more, I can convince her to keep a secret_.

The sound of shuffling footsteps came closer. "Would you really?" the nightwing whispered.

 _No turning back now_ , thought Nim.

"I want to know everything!" the black dragon let out a squee. "By the way, my name is Destiny."

 _Here goes, from the beginning, but I can't say it out loud_. The dragonet nodded.

 _I was guarding the Northeast boundary of the storm kingdom, which is a giant cloud that was enchanted by the first animus stormwing. Okay, well. Just before the Scorching, as you call it, the stormwing tribe formed, and we needed to escape the scavengers, so the first queen thought, 'Hey what if we lived on a cloud', and ordered the only animus to enchant the biggest cloud system in the sky. The animus dragon didn't want to leave, because he was in love, but that's another story. So we live on the storm. Well, that's the gist of it_.

"Wait, slow down." The little nightwing gasped, her face looked like she was trying to connect all the words.

 _Pay attention! Anyway, I was guarding the place, but I was tired. So I decided to take a little nap for like, five minutes. So I woke up and this stupid skywing is RIGHT THERE! Almost a hundred meters from the clouds, he was chasing a bird. Idiot_.

"Oh, you mean Cliff!"

"Shhhhhhh!" Nim pressed a talon over Destiny's mouth.

 _So I couldn't let him get to the kingdom, and I definitely wasn't going to kill him, because, well he was an ignorant, but innocent, dragonet. I was just going to knock him out, and put him on the ground safely. But, the idiot moonlicking hog, wakes up while I'm lowering him, and attacks me_.

It was difficult not to show the despair and anger in her thoughts.

 _Anyway, he attacks me and we lose control, falling miles toward the ground…and then you found us_.

"Wait. So how do none of the seven tribes not have any records, or legends or anything, about an eighth tribe?"

Confusion traced Cumulonimbus's thoughts. _Eight, aren't there nine?_


	4. Chapter 4 treachery

StormWing Return; Part Four

By; DeathHurtsDoesn'tIt

Peak couldn't sleep that night. _What had happened to Cliff?_ They'd found him in the desert, after almost a day of searching. _He was hurt really bad. And that other weird thing had probably attacked him. She hadn't even talked. At all. What if she was a dragon eating monster? And she almost got my brother! Cliff probably fought her off. Good for him, being strong like a true skywing._

The red dragonet didn't need any more information, other than she attacked Cliff, the only dragon who listened to her. She couldn't lose him, not after losing their parents. She still had nightmares about the night scavengers snuck into their cave and killed her parents. The stupid scrawny creatures had stabbed at them with their stupid weird knives. They only wanted the treasure. Peak and Cliff had hid in the bushes just outside the cave.

 _She needs to pay for what she's done_ , thought Peak. I'll just go burn her up, like I should've done to those scavengers.

The scarlet scaled dragonet slipped through the dorm rooms. Everyone else was asleep. Her eyes suddenly came to an empty blanketed ledge. _Three moons, Destiny! She better not have killed her already_. Peak slithered faster toward the medic's rooms.

Silently she crept past three sets of wooden doors on the way to the one with that _weirdling_ in it.

 _What is that, voice? Destiny!_

"-eighth tribe." Came Destiny's tiny voice.

 _What? Eighth tribe, of what? Dragons? Scavengers?_

"What do you mean?" whispered the nightwing.

 _Silence. Which means that she's mind-chatting with someone. Who? That weird, maybe monster dragon_?

"Hold on!" Destiny whispered. "There's someone here."

 _Des, what in Pyrrhia are you doing_? _That dragon is dangerous! You blithering mind invader!_ "

A small gasp came from the room. A sickening silence followed for the longest minute ever. Destiny came out of the room slowly. With tears in her eyes, Destiny rammed into Peak's shoulder. "Not dangerous. Lonely. Sad. Scared." glared the little nightwing.

Destiny slithered back to the dorm quickly, sobbing. _Des! What are you going on about_?

Peak looked into the room. The silver dragon-thing was looking directly at her. _She doesn't look particularly scared, or sad, or pathetic_. The look on her face was a cold hard glare. Like a wild animal, ready to strike.

The young skywing shuddered. She quickly drew her head out of view. _She wasn't supposed to be awake, let alone notice me_! _Ugh, stupid little black toad_!

 _What now? I guess I should find out what Des knows_. Peak slammed the door with her tail, and headed back to the dorm. On the way, she stopped in front of the room where her brother now slept. _I swear, she'll pay for what she did to you_.

The dorm was filled with sleeping dragonets at every bed. Peak stood next to Destiny's bed. The pathetic nightwing was curled all the way under her camels' fur blanket.

 _Get up! You annoying little ferret!_

"No." sobbed the midnight colored dragonet.

 _Do it, or I'll bite you. Or burn you. Or something_.

"Peak, I can't." Destiny growled. "Go away."

The dragonet could feel her scales turning even more of a ruby shade of anger. " _Get. Up_."

Destiny sprang up on her bed. She stood so that her eyes were leveled with Peak's. Her purple eyes glowed with defiant fear. "I won't tell you anything."

Peak glared right back _, Fine. You win. But I can still make you miserable. Remember that, little pest._


	5. Chapter 5 certainty

StormWing Return; Part Five

By; DeathHurtsDoesn'tIt

 _Interesting little skywing. Why is she upset about me? Is it because of the other one; the one who I had to attack? I didn't even hurt him that bad. He'll recover_.

Nim looked over her shoulder at the mess of broken bones that used to be her wings. _It was for the good of the tribe_ , she kept telling herself. _This is my fault anyway. If I had been more vigilant and just stayed awake! I could've just reported it. Queen Hurricane, or at least General Stratus, would've called for an early rain, and the skywing would never have even gotten close_.

The gears of Nim's mind spun downwards as she thought of all the dragons who'd miss her. Crystal, for one. Major Gust would just say she was being mischievous _. If only I could just go home_.

 _Who will take my place on the guard? Probably someone else Gust chose to punish_.

 _I want to go home_. She thought. _What are you gonna do, flightless? Yell for mommy and daddy to come rescue you? Ha! If only_.

 _None of our tribe ever comes to the ground- unless… Yes! That's it_! Cumulonimbus almost gasped out loud. _The hunters! The stormwings who fly down to bring prey to the cloud kingdom! If I can find one, then I can tell them I need help!_ She smiled uncontrollably.

 _Oh! Yes, Oh moons yes_! Nim stretched her front talons, and a blistering shock throbbed in her wings and ribs. Her heart sank. _Fine, I'll think about something else, and maybe the solution to_ this _problem will come to me_.

What did the little nightwing mean, only eight tribes. The last she'd heard, there were nine. The skywings, icewings, stormwings, nightwings, rainwings, sandwings, mudwings, seawings and orewings.

Each tribe had a territory, although she didn't remember where the nightwings and orewings lived currently.

Other tribes had awesome powers. Some were really cool and unique. Like; rainwing venom, or Icewings cold resistance, Sandwings poison, Skywing speed, Orewings great digging and welding skills, Seawings bio-luminescence, Mudwings strength, and of course, the stormwings Lightning resistance. Lightning was an occupational hazard of living in clouds.

Other tribes…I have those right here. Destiny would probably help me, but she's so small. That's it. That's my solution. I need the help of some of these dragons here at the Fort of Sahara.


	6. Chapter 6 difficulty

StormWing Return; Part Six

By; DeathHurtsDoesn'tIt

Destiny woke up from a nightmare about Peak strangling her. Her dreams were often influenced by her mind-reading, so she often shared dreams with other dragons. The little nightwing pulled her blanket over her head.

 _Destiny! DESTINY! Wake up little mind-reader_! A familiar voice wafted through Destiny's thoughts.

 _Oh, right. The stormwing_. Destiny slithered out of bed, past her room-mates. Her claws scraped the sandstone floors on her way to the medic's room.

Nim was wide awake. More than awake, anxious.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Destiny rubbed

 _Nothing. I need your help. I have an idea, about getting back to the storm kingdom_.

"But, how will we find a Storm hunter. You've never even been to, like, anywhere. So, where would we even find one?" Destiny asked.

 _The rainforest. Our cloud system was drifting southeast, last time I saw it. The forest and the sea is where a lot of our prey comes from. But it's been increasingly difficult to hunt in the jungle with the nightwing and rainwing patrols increasing security. We used to be able to just slip in, and no one would ever question the appearance of a strange colored dragon. The difficulty started during the reign of Queen Glory. And even to this day, with Queen Malachite_.

"Okay. But you can't um…fly…" Destiny's tail wrapped around her wrist nervously.

"I'll crawl to the forest if it means I get to see my family again." Nim's voice was startlingly smooth. Destiny was awestruck at decisiveness.

Destiny was torn. She'd crept into the kitchen to hide in a cupboard from Peak.

 _What should I do? I should help Nim. But, what then? I can't leave. Can I_? Des thought of her options. _I don't particularly like peak, but what about Canary, or Gila, my rainwing and sandwing friends_.

 _What should I do_?

Destiny stopped concentrating when she realized she couldn't sense Peak.

Curious little Destiny went to investigate. She walked through almost the whole fort. Peak's hostile fiery mind was nowhere to be found. _Where could she be? She doesn't own any skyfire. That stuff has become so rare in the past hundred years_.

 _Maybe Sahara knows_.

Destiny found the large sandwing in the back of the building, near the fenced cactus field. "Sahara, have you seen Peak?" Destiny came up next to the taller dragon.

"Not since she left about two hours ago. Why? Is she bothering you again?" Sahara gave Des a concerned expression.

"Where did she go?" the nightwing panicked.

"She- Oh look, there she is." Sahara looked upwards towards the south.

Peak was flying at full speed toward the fort, with four sandwing soldiers trailing behind her.


	7. Chapter 7 Parry

StormWing Return; Part Seven

By; DeathHurtsDoesn'tIt

"Peak! Peak! What are you doing?" Des yelled. The skywing didn't answer.

Destiny strained to catch the skywing's thoughts.

 _Oh no. I have to warn Nim_.

The little nightwing rushed into the fort. Destiny ran past the kitchen and up to the medic's room.

Cumulonimbus was asleep. Her dreams were filled with nightmares of skydiving, and her wings suddenly disappearing, causing her to fall to her death.

"Nim. Wake up. This is urgent. The sand-soldiers are coming. We have to leave. Now!" Destiny tapped her snout with her tail as she gathered extra bandages.

"Destiny, what's going on?" Canary was outside the medic room doorway.

"Uhh, no time to explain! We have to get Nim out of here!" Destiny walked up to the sleepy dragon on the floor.

 _What? Why? Go Where? Nim? What is happening_? The rainwing's confusion showed on her blue and orange scales.

"Come on! We haven't got much time! Get Up!" Destiny beckoned Canary over to help Nim to her feet.

Nim was awake, but struggling to stand with her injuries.

Destiny started dragging the larger dragon out the door. Nim planted her feet _. No, I can't. I can't. It hurts_.

"I know, I can hear how much it hurts, but right now, that doesn't matter because the sand soldiers will drag you back to their palace and _that_ will hurt a bazillion times worse! So deal with it!"

With that, the stormwing took a deep breath and steadied her legs _. Fine,_ she thought. Nim struggled until she was standing. Destiny had never realized how much taller she was. Nim had long, sleek, silver limbs, dotted with shiny blue speckles. Her neck was long too, making it so that her horns almost brushed the ceiling.

"Now come on!" Destiny and Canary stood on either side of Nim to keep her from falling over. They shuffled down the hallway toward the back door.

Nim limped and moaned almost the whole way. "Faster!" Canary hissed as the Sandwing soldiers entered the fort. They shot for the door and slammed it shut as Sahara told the Soldiers about the mysterious dragon.

 _We have to get away from here. Where could we go_? Nim's thoughts raced.

 _Where_ could _they go_? The only cover to the north was the dunes, where icewing merchants lived. The south was the exact opposite of where they wanted to be. The options were shrinking by the second.

"Let's go. You've got some explaining to do." Canary pushed them toward the north. "We can hide in the snow-traders camp."

Destiny didn't know what the snow-traders camp was, but it sounded better than handing Nim over to Queen Famine.

"Alright, I guess." Destiny sighed.


	8. Chapter 8 finding

StormWing Return; Part Eight

By; DeathHurtsDoesn'tIt

Canary waited in the alley on the other side of the street from the little shop that was selling fried fish. Her scales blending against the off white colored tents.

The Icewing merchant was basically steeling from his customers anyway with ridiculous prices, so Canary thought he would be the perfect dragon to get some free food from. She waited until he turned his back to the street and ran forward, covering a box of fish with her wing and dragging it off the table into her talons. She ran down the street with her prize, changing her scales a frosty blue to blend in with the mostly icewing crowd.

She turned down the walkways leading to the edge of the village. When she got to the outskirts of the city she rushed into the frost tipped dunes where Nim and Destiny were waiting.

The pair were sulking more than yesterday. Nim's injuries hadn't gotten much better since they left the fort and traveled north. Canary was still shocked whenever she thought about how there was supposedly a secret dragon tribe that no one knew about.

The clouds in the sky started looking grayer and grayer the closer Canary got to her friends.

Destiny piped up when she saw the rainwing coming. Nim was asleep, as usual.

They sat and ate the fish, leaving half for the sleeping Stormwing.

"So, uh. What's our travel plan? I mean, like, how do we get across the continent if we can't fly to the rainforest? What rout should we take?" Canary said, fins slipping between her teeth.

Destiny considered this a moment.

"We shouldn't go the rout that passes Possibility. Sand soldiers are all over that area. We could steal a boat and cut from the Ice kingdom straight to the sky kingdom, through the North Sea."

 _But, we can't steal a boat! Des, what are you thinking_?

"Oh, like you had a better idea. And I can hear that you don't, so why n-" Destiny stopped with a fearful expression on her face.

"What? What's going on?" Canary aligned her gaze with Destiny to see if the little dragonet was looking at something.

"Shhh!" Destiny hissed. "There's someone around here."

Canary froze. _Had someone followed her from the market_?

She flicked Nim with her tail and stood up. Canary couldn't see anyone. There was a fog rolling in around them, making the air heavy and hard to see in. Canary wanted to fly away, but she knew she couldn't leave Nim and Destiny.

"Hold on, they…I think they're asleep." Destiny whispered. "I can't get any clear thoughts, just static. It's weird."

 _Where are they? Did they follow us? Des! What are you hearing_?

"It's coming from a few meters away, but…below the surface."

 _What the heck? Below the surface? Underground? How? Ahh_! Canary panicked.

"Come on." Destiny skidded over the cold sand to where the supposed someone was.

 _Des!_ Canary was worried about Destiny. She was always getting into trouble. For instance, she'd volunteered herself and Canary to help the Dragon who'd fallen from the sky, to get home. Even though it had cost them their home, and free meals, and some of Canary's friends.

Destiny started digging. Canary did too. Nim limped over to them, and offered to help, but then collapsed. After about an hour they hadn't dug very far, and their talons were cold. Gray sand stuck between their scales.

Nim got up and started digging with her long broad claws. She didn't complain, but Canary could see her wincing though the whole thing.

"Guys! We're getting closer!" Destiny squealed. Nim's claws scraped something.

"I think it's just a rock. It's rooted pretty hard. I'll have to dig around it." She hissed.

"Wait, I-I think, that's what we're looking for." Destiny hopped into the hole with Nim.

The little nightwing gasped when she touched the stone "It's alive!"


End file.
